1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly, to a laundry dryer with a structure for preventing impurities such as lint from entering the drying drum together with outside air.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drum dryer is a home appliance that dries laundry by circulating hot, dry air within a drying drum to dry laundry inserted therein.
Drum dryers are divided into condenser dryers that circulate air between the drying drum and a heater to dry laundry inside the drum, and vented dryers that direct air heated by a heater into the drying drum to dry laundry, after which the air is exhausted from the drying drum to the outside.
In further detail, in a vented dryer, air that has been heated while passing through a heater flows into the drum, and then leaves the drum by passing through a lint filter installed at the front of the drum, removing it of lint. The air that passes through the lint filter then flows through an exhaust assembly formed at the bottom of the dryer, to be exhausted to the outside.
In a vented dryer, air from outside the dryer enters the drying drum through an intake, and after the air in the drying drum dries the laundry therein, it is exhausted to the outside. However, in the related art, where air is drawn into the drum from outside the dryer, there is a need to prevent dust and lint from entering the drum. In other words, impurities in the outside air that enters the drum through the intake can contaminate laundry in the drum.